


Run

by Lilybetaldycia



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:16:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybetaldycia/pseuds/Lilybetaldycia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You don't want me to leave; but I have to leave, Gene..."</p><p>Fandom: Life on Mars<br/>Pairing: Sam/Gene<br/>Music: Run - Snow Patrol</p><p>Clips, characters and music belong to the those in the credits.</p><p>Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run




End file.
